She Died Too Young
by la2319
Summary: Short oneshot set after Voldemort is defeated. What happens to Harry after he survives, and Ginny doesn't. Post Deathly Hallows HG


When he left, he never dreamt of leaving behind his whole life.

_She _was his whole life, all that he had was nothing compared to having her.

No one could compare to her.

Not since she died.

_She died too young._

-

He saw her face everywhere, walking down the streets. He would look again and it would be just another woman with blood red hair.

He remembered running his hands through her hair, kissing her forehead, holding her hand.

They hadn't had enough time. It had been too short.

He had gotten his revenge, murdered mercilessly for her. It was all for her, everything was for her.

_She died too young_.

-

Now when he wakes up, he has no purpose. He will no longer see her smiling back at him, unless he looks at a picture.

Now when he eats, it is only for the sake of his friends. They worry too much.

Now when he breathes, it is for nothing. Each breath he takes has her name on it, every tear he's ever cried has been nothing compared to this grief.

This gigantic hole she created in his chest never healed, it just stayed there.

It will never go away.

_She died too young._

-

Each day goes by so slowly, one week, two weeks, suddenly a month. And he still misses her so much he can't stand it.

Everything he'd done had been to get back to her. To be with her.

Well, he'd done it. He'd done everything they wanted, made his life a living hell for the sake of everyone else on the planet. In the end, he'd paid with the only thing he ever wanted.

Her.

She'd only been nineteen.

_She died too young_.

-

Every time he hears her name, the hole gets bigger and bigger, like it's trying to eat him alive. It's trying to consume him, to make him drown in her pain.

He knows she felt pain; her screams had been too vivid in his mind for too long.

_She died too young_.

-

Every single night he has to lay there in bed without her. He can't sleep without her there, stroking his hair, whispering to him the names of the children she wants so desperately to have with him.

He would trade everything if he could give her those children now, if she could have the life she'd always wanted.

He would do anything, he would trade his life for hers, he would take away his own last breath.

He would have given her up completely if he'd known it would end this way.

_She died too young_.

-

Love is his own worst enemy.

The days go by, the hole gets bigger, his pain grows stronger. He can hardly take it now.

He avoids anyone that reminds him of her, curses himself for letting her die.

He doesn't sleep at all now; he wouldn't even if he could. He would just hear her screaming, unable to hide the pain after hours of torture.

_She died too young._

-

He can't remember her face, other than at that day. The way she looked at him, the way she choked out the word 'Goodbye', right before she died.

He can't remember her laugh, just her screams, just her sobs.

He can't remember her smile, just her misery. She was always miserable.

She was always hurt, always in danger, because of him.

It had caught up to them in time, it had taken her away.

It always caught up to them eventually.

_She died too young._

-

He goes to her grave everyday, mostly at night, and he whispers the names of the children he wants her so desperately to have.

He gives her a rose, a blood red rose.

Even the most breath-taking flower in the world couldn't compare to his Ginny.

_She died too young._

-

Finally the hole does consume him.

They find his body next to her grave, the latest rose still in his hand.

He's buried next to her in the field, the same field where they had won the Final Battle, the same field all their dead were buried.

In the end, he'd found his way back to her, the thing he wanted the most.

And he did give her the life she wanted so much, a life with him there beside her.

They were finally together again, in the field where a thousand corpses lie.

_They died too young._


End file.
